Don't forget to knock
by born a dreamer
Summary: Girls, sex, reputation, partying and attention wasn't something Ishida Yamato cared about that much. He was just the loner who was in love with his guitar. Of course, that is something Yagami Taichi can take care of... in his sleep.


"Tai, guess what; my dad said I was aloud to go... WHOA!"

Yamato stopped in the middle of the doorframe. He was greeted by the sight of his best friend –never mind boyfriend- lying across the bed on his stomach, wearing nothing but his skin. He didn't seem to have even considered using the cover; it was lying neatly unmoved underneath him.

"Shit" Yamato hissed, a second after looking away.

Taichi was obviously asleep since he hadn't moved. Nor did he seem to have awoken from Yamato's loud arrival. Yamato stared at the floor, trying to decide what to do. He really hoped Mrs. Yagami hadn't heard anything. She was the one who'd let him in; Yamato hadn't taken the time to call Taichi before he got here –he was way too eager to tell him the news.

Suddenly he heard the door slam from downstairs. He looked out the window and saw Mrs. Yagami walking out to the car, getting into it and backing out from the garage.

'_Why didn't she tell Tai she was going?' _Yamato watched the blue Corvette driving down the street and soon disappearing behind a corner.

"Well maybe she wrote a note" he quietly answered his own question. Then he remembered where he was and glanced over at the brunet. He could hardly look at him, blushing like crazy even though no one was there. He quickly looked away again, afraid that Taichi might wake up and realise Yamato was watching him sleep –_naked. _

A part of him wanted to wake him up. Getting this ridiculous thing over with and tell him the good news.

Another part of him wanted to get the hell out of there.

Third part wanted to wake him up to watch his reaction, and perhaps get sheepish explanation.

The evil part of him just wanted to stand there and check him out.

_Poor Tai… he probably didn't realise someone would walk in on him. Or maybe he was just really tired… I should've knocked…_

'_And miss the chance on walking in on Tai sleeping naked in his bed? Wouldn't think so… c'mon, you'll never get this kind of opportunity again! Check him out!'_

'_No! That's not fair to Tai. How would **you **feel if Tai checked you out when you didn't notice?'_

'…_hot? Besides; Tai won't even know, so it won't hurt him.' _

Yamato growled out loud in frustration. What the hell was he _thinking?_ If Taichi'd done anything like that he would've _killed_ him! It was just mean, plain simple.

'_Matt, for Christ Sake!' _his evil self said with a frustrated voice. '_He's asleep, no one's home, no one knows you're here and no one will know if you checked out your boyfriend a little while he was asleep. It's a sign! This is meant to happen!' _

"Would you_ shut up!_" Yamato slapped his hand over his mouth when he realised how loud he'd said that.

Taichi made some sleepy noises and moved a little. Yamato's pulse raised and he began blushing again.

"_Shit…_" he whispered under his breath. '_Should I…? It's not like he'd know anyway…' _Yamato held his breath and let his eyes fall onto the sleeping boy again. He almost thought that his heartbeats would wake him up. He told himself firmly that he would look at him for several seconds, taking in the image of Taichi naked and then move on with his life. His heart pounded like crazy, his cheeks were burning and he couldn't breathe normal.

He was so beautiful. Tanned, soft-looking skin over a slim, yet muscular body. His head was resting on his crossed arms, hidden by a giant boll of hair; the same colour as his beautiful brown eyes. His shoulders rose and fell with soft movements for every breath. The covers caressed the skin, curved up between his legs -spread a little in a relaxed position- kissing the soft flesh on the inside of Taichi's thighs. Yamato was overwhelmed with the thousands of new things he wanted to do right there. He'd never thought someone could actually look good totally naked, nothing hiding the parts you're ashamed of. But Taichi did. Yamato couldn't control the new fantasies playing in front of his eyes. He just wanted to walk over there, sit down beside him and lightly stroke his spine all the way down… and then… continue over the curves and down between his legs.

Blood was rushing to his groin when he imagined what the skin on the inside of the boy's thighs would feel like. How it would feel to caress it, teasingly close to his groin. How it would feel to kiss it, to lick it, if Taichi would like it.

The image of him, his head between Tai's spread legs, licking and sucking the soft flesh of the inside of his thigh, Taichi whimpering, grinding against the cover, begging him to go further crossed his mind in a split second, before he could stop it. He looked down; even though he already knew what he was gonna see. _'Bathroom. Now'_

_--------_

He took a deep breath before he walked into Tai's room again. Taichi was lying in that same position, still asleep. Yamato shook his head, forcing himself to stop fantasising. He should just wake him up so that they could forget this ever happened. And he would say he just got here.

He slowly walked over to the bed, trying not to gaze at the brunet. There was no room for him on the bed, so he got down on his knees, looking at Taichi's sleeping face. He felt a sudden urge to just crawl up beside him and into his arms. He lightly stroked his tanned arm, the skin was warm and he wanted to bury he whole face into it. He carefully reached out his hand and buried it in Taichi's thick hair. The football player made some sleepy noises –those you always do when you wake up and stretch yourself. Then he opened his eyes.

Yamato quickly pulled back his hand and sat down. At first, Taichi was millions of miles away, blinking and trying to get used to the light. It took a while before he even realised that Yamato was sitting there. He smiled tiredly and Yamato smiled back, not knowing what else to do. It took even longer before Taichi realised he wasn't wearing any clothes. Yamato looked away when Taichi finally noticed that, cursed over and over and quickly rolled over to his back, hiding his body under the cover (like Yamato hadn't already seen it). Taichi moved and tumbled around until he was sitting on the bed, safely covered up.

"Um… you're mom let me in, so… I just wanted to tell you that I was aloud to come with you on the spring break."

Taichi looked at him for a while, obviously on a totally other level. Then it clicked and he smiled a confused smile. "That's great!"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence between them. Yamato couldn't even look at him; he was so ashamed. Although Taichi didn't know that he had spent several minutes drooling over him, the musician didn't know if he could manage to lie about that.

"I don't usually sleep like that!" Taichi blurted out suddenly. Yamato risked glancing at him and noticed that the brunet was blushing.

"I didn't think you did either."

Taichi sighed. "Can't believe I just fell asleep like that. And without locking the fucking door! It's so embarrassing! I mean, out of all people _you _have to walk in on me when I-" Taichi ran his fingers through his hair, sighing again.

"Tai, it's… not your fault… I was the one coming over without calling."

"Yeah, but… I mean it's so… Matt, I'm sorry."

Yamato's head snapped up and he stared at his friend. He knew Taichi would be embarrassed, but he never thought he'd _apologise._

"What?" he managed to mutter, feeling his chin hanging just a little. He could help it though. _Apologising?_

"I mean for…ugh! I mean it must have been really awkward for you."

Yamato looked away, feeling guilt slowly eating him up. "Well yeah, but-"

"You didn't _ask _me to fucking_ expose _myselfI'm such an idiot." Taichi kept ranting, torturing his own hair, making Yamato worry if he'd actually rip it off his skull. Then he frowned, cognizing his best friend's words.

"Wait, are you saying that I… I thought _you_ were the victim here. I should be apologizing to _you._"

"No Matt, it wasn't your fault. I sorry you had to see me like that okay?"

_WHAT?_

"Tai, I think you're beautiful."

Taichi stared at him in pure shock. "What?"

Yamato's eyes widened when he realized what he'd said. "I… uh…" As much as he wanted to joke it away, he couldn't take it back. "Look, I understand that you're embarrassed and all, but if you think that I should be apologised to because I saw you then… you're so wrong. Okay? Yeah, maybe I was surprised but it's not like I… Tai I drooled over you for several minutes! And I'm kinda glad I got the chance to… I know that sounds horrible, but... you're fucking _gorgeous!_"

Taichi looked away, semeingly wanting to sink through the floor. "Stop saying that."

"I mean it-"

"Matt" the brunet interrupted quickly. "I'm glad you wanna make me happy and all, but I was completely naked with… and from _that _ankle… get real, okay? You can't possible think that's gorgeous. I'm not a _girl_."

Yamato automathically made a face. Since when did Taichi think he found girls more appealing? He shook his head, realizing that the other teen's hidden insecurity was bigger than he'd thought. "So? Tai, I know this sounds really weird, I know I'm not the kind who complements people cuz I'm not all romantic and shit, but… I liked what I saw. And if you only knew what was running through my head-"

Taichi just shook his head, not listening. Yamato sighed. "Tai, can you lie down like that again? Please?"

The brunet stared at him. "_What? _No way!"

"Please? I wanna show you what I was thinking about" Yamato said, his gaze glued to the floor. "Please?" He whispered, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

Taichi finally obeyed and rolled over on his stomach, the cover still over his waist. The blonde looked up again. He rose so that he was standing on his knees, bending over the bed.

"C-can I pull off the cover?" He swalloed, inwardly cursing violently for his sudden nervousness.

Taichi made a small noise as he hid his face in his arms. It sounded like a heavy sigh, mixed with a whine. "Okay fine" he muttered, his whole body tensing as Yamato's cold hands pulled off the cover.

It felt so weird now when Taichi was awake. He knew that Yamato was looking at his body. He knew that it made tanned boy very uncomfortable, but since his words no longer seemed to help, he _had _to do this. He decided to do it before he changed his mind.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing?" Taichi exclaimed when Matt climbed onto him, sitting on his legs. Without answering, he bent down and kissed Taichi's neck as gently he could. The brunet jerked a little, but then lay still as the musician continued the kissing, slowly getting into it and losing his nervousness. He kissed his neck over and over, trying to make the brunet relax a little. Soon it worked and Taichi just let him kiss his shoulders and stroke his arms at the same time. He breathed deeply, getting more and more relaxed. Yamato hoped that was a sign of Taichi actually enjoying it. The mere thought of his friend liking this made him warm inside. He started moving a little lower, kissing along Taichi's spine while stroking his hips. He let his tongue join the game and discovered the sweet taste of Taichi's skin. His hands were now wandering off on their own, almost reaching his thighs.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Yama… don't…"

"Why?"

"What if my mom comes in!"

"She's not home, I saw her leaving"

"But I don't think I can-"

"Sch… don't worry"

"But Matt-"

Yamato let his tongue swirl around Taichi's entrance and his hand made its way in between his legs. Taichi whimpered when the singer's hand squeezed him.

"Yama I can't take it! I'm… I'm gonna…"

Yamato smirked at the innocence in Taichi's voice. Otherwise Taichi was always the one who took the first step and never seemed to feel embarrassed about doing that. Now he was whining and whimpering like a little girl.

"Matt, I… oh God…" Taichi moaned loudly when Yamato squeezed him. Not wasting any more time, Yamato pressed his tongue into the brunet and gave him one last squeeze. Taichi cried out and came, his whole body jerking.

Yamato sat up straight and watched Taichi lying in front of him, breathing heavily. He hadn't planned on doing all that, going that far. It wasn't like him. He'd never thought he'd do _any_thing like that.

After a while of just sitting there silent and letting the brunet recover somewhat, Yamato forced himself to say something.

"Tai?"

"…yeah?"

"I, uh, I didn't… I wasn't… I… Say something!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know… was it…uh…okay?"

At first Taichi didn't answer. Yamato was just starting to panic when the brunet reached his arm out and patted the spot beside him.

"Come here"

The blond hesitatingly lay down beside him, not knowing what to expect. Taichi faced him and looked into his eyes for while. To Yamato it felt like an eternity. Then the other teen smiled and pulled him closer. He continued to gaze at him, not blinking once. His smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"You're a bad boy, Yama"

Yamato blushed and looked away. Taichi moved even closer. Now their noses were touching.

"Matt" he whispered softly. Yamato met his gaze once again. "I never would've guessed. You hide it pretty well." Taichi stated, grinning.

"I'm not usually like that! It was just… when I saw you… I couldn't stop. I'm sorry"

Taichi wrapped his arm around Yamato's waist. "You don't have anything to be sorry for." Taichi paused. "Well, okay one thing… I just changed my sheets, dammit!"

Yamato chuckled. Taichi smiled and kissed him. "I like this new Yama. Think we're gonna have lots of fun together."

"Perv."

The brunet raised his eyebrows. "Well look who's talking!"

Yamato frowned a little. "Tai?"

"Yeah Matt"

"Did you like it?" the blonde asked lowly, fixing his gaze on the wall behind the brunet.

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, but I was pretty sure that my '_Oh, Yama! Aah, I.. I… I'm coming!' _made it pretty clear."

Yamato stared at him, amazed. Taichi had just totally replayed his climax, doing a very good job at that.

"Uh… yeah…" he mumbled, trying to ignore the sudden ache between his legs.

Taichi's grin got wider. "Maybe I should just show you my appreciation, you do seem to need that. Badly."

Yamato was seriously starting to wonder if he was getting a fever. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a passionate kiss from Taichi.

He hadn't thought that stupid incident would've led to something like this. Yamato happily let his best friend pin him down and start returning the favor. Kisses all over his neck and hands _everywhere…_ he could really get used to this. As Taichi dragged his jeans down he made a mental note to himself.

_From now on, never bother to knock. _


End file.
